Presnt to Past
by Shaishimo Kira
Summary: Miroku is psychic.He's been having dreams about the past.He lives with Sango,who dislikes Kagome.She wants to find out why Kags is always outta school.Miroku has an idea.MS AU MS canon some IK hold
1. Houshi Miroku

_Naraku's dead, but where is she?_

_I had seen her, she was sent flying by one of his root things._

_I ran towards the direction she was sent and found her on the ground, bleeding from a rip in her stomach._

"_Miroku…"she said when I got to her._

"_Sango…"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

I threw the covers off of me and walked into the bathroom.

I splashed my face with cold water and looked in the mirror.

I went into my room and got some clothes to get dressed.

I figured out along time ago that I was psychic. I always had dreams like these and they usually came true. This was a bit of something that got me in with the right people.

"Houshi, you had better open this door!" a female voice shouted from outside my bedroom door.

It also got me in with people who currently wanna kill me, but that isn't due to my psyche. It was mostly due to my wandering hands.

Unfortunately, dreams like the one I had just had were gateways to my past. I was a marked man. I had been for a year. I told Kagome Higurashi to stay away from the well house at her family shrine.

That was two weeks before her fifteenth birthday. Two weeks is how long it takes for my predictions, my vision, my _premonitions_, if you will, to come true.

She had been gone from school a lot since then, not that my ever-so-caring roommate cared.

Just because they were friends in the past doesn't mean they have to be friends now; at least not for a while.

_Miroku, please be okay…_ I heard her voice in my head. I had a connection with Sango in my head; she had a touch of telepathy, but only with me, and only because of our past together.

_I'm fine Sango, just another bad dream._ I reassured her mentally.

_You have too many of those…_ She replied calmly, though he heard a soft THUNK of relief as her head hit the door.

I turned on the shower with a small chuckle.

_I'm fine, don't worry, it's just one of those things._

_Whatever…_

I finished my shower, dressed, combed out my hair, and then went into the kitchen.

Sango was at the table just finishing a bowl of cereal. She smiled reassuringly when she saw me and I smiled back.

I grabbed a bowl and fixed some cereal for myself.

"InuYasha's back." I said suddenly. InuYasha was like our step father. He took us in, not as family but as a guardian, when our parents died. Mine when I was six, Sango's when she was twelve. We're both sixteen now, same age as Kagome.

I finished my bowl, put mine and Sango's in the sink, washed them, put them in the dish washer, and then got my skateboard.

"Later you two, Sango, stay out of trouble!" I called behind me as I left, picking up my backpack.

"Don't forget, we have plans later!" Sango called back.

I waved back saying I understood, dropped my board and rolled off in the direction of an unset destination.

I am Houshi Miroku, and I didn't know that my life was about to change that day, and that I would finally find a meaning in those insane dreams I'd been having.


	2. Taiji Sango

I raised an eyebrow as Miroku left.

"InuYasha-san, I don't know what to do, I'm worried about Miroku…" I sighed helplessly.

"Feh, why?" he asked in his usual callous tone.

"Because he's been going off a lot lately, he just says he'll be back and he never says where he's going."

I didn't even notice as InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"That's because I already know where he's going." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know you do, so tell me."

"No way, believe it or not, Miroku gets really angry, and he will if I tell you, and it's really scary when he gets angry!"

"Fine." I said, walking to the closet.

I pulled out my scooter in its bag.

"Sango…I don't like where this is going…" he said almost silently.

I pulled the scooter out of the bag.

"Sango, I'm warning you."

I unfolded the scooter and slung the case over my shoulder.

"Sango, where are you going?" InuYasha was demanding it now.

He was demanding information.

He was demanding information, from me!

"I'm going for a ride. Oh, and InuYasha, I've practicing my psychics, next time you deny me information, I'll rip it out of your head!" I replied casually as I left.

I took a deep breath and focused on the whirlwind of emotion that was Miroku.

I let his aura surround me. I felt like I was caught in a breeze that was blowing through a forest. I let it overtake me and control me.

Without thinking my feet pushed the scooter into motion and I was following Miroku.

Within minutes I was a safe distance away, but could still keep him in my sight.

I am Taiji Sango, and I didn't know that I was about to see a different side of Miroku; and myself.


	3. Gymnastics another side

I followed Miroku all the way to the park, and then he got off his skateboard and walked into the trees.

I folded up my scooter and put it away, and then followed.

He stopped at a clearing with some old equipment in it. I recognized it as some old gymnastics equipment.

I was immediately scared, I knew Miroku must be here for a fight, that's the only reason he would be there.

Miroku dropped his bag and reached inside.

Now I knew where all the power aids that I stocked the fridge with went. He pulled four of them out of the bag. I closed my mind off so that he wouldn't detect my thoughts, since I was so close. That didn't stop me from hearing his thoughts though.

_I better remember to refill the fridge; otherwise Sango's going to realize that something's happening._ He thought.

I smiled lightly. They were there one day, gone the next, new ones the next.

I watched with surprise as Miroku pulled out some chalk from his bag. Not drawing chalk, but that special hand chalk that gave your hands friction when you're lifting weights.

It also helps with gymnastics…

Miroku

I chalked up my hands and looked to the rings. I pulled off my shirt since I had a shirt I could sweat in underneath. I ran, jumped, and then I grabbed the rings and began doing flips. After doing a few, just to get warmed up, I held myself upside down and let the blood rush into my head.

I relished the feeling and the strength Sango's aura gave me, I was surprised how long it still stayed with me, even though it normally didn't stay this long…

Oh well, I guessed it didn't matter.

I was doing the one this I loved to do most- second only to Sango, of course- gymnastics.

I had the build for it, it kept my body fit, and I just enjoyed it.

I finally let go of the rings and, as I fell, tucked my knees into my chest and buried my face in them and propelled myself into a spinning landing.

I landed perfectly on my feet and ran, then threw myself into a cartwheel.

My cartwheel continued until my feet landed with perfect coordination onto the old balance beam.

I kept going with my exercises for nearly eight hours, my usual time. I had started at ten am, I would go until six pm, be back by six thirty pm, take a shower, have dinner, and then Sango and I would carry out our plans at eight pm.

My watch gave me a warning ring and I sighed, and then pulled myself onto the balance beam with my hands. I brought my legs up to the side, then brought them up towards my arm in midair, then picked up my arm and pulled my legs under it, then set it back down and did the same with the other arm.

I continued doing this for several minutes, going in circles.

Sango

I was amazed as I sat for hours watching Miroku do what could only be his normal routine. When he began doing circles with his legs, I was in awe.

I never knew this side of Miroku…


	4. Sleepover or not

From now on I'm writing this in the third person. First person was fun at first, but no more!

Sango realized Miroku was leaving and pulled out her scooter and left as fast as she could.

She got back and barely had time to jump on the couch and grab her manga and make it look like she had been reading when Miroku's aura returned and he entered the house. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The gym again?" she asked.

"Always." He replied. He went to his room and she heard the shower turn on. InuYasha gave her a look.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked over his newspaper.

"Yeah, Miroku does gymnastics."

"What else did you expect?"

"At first I thought he was going to a fight."

"Nope."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Anytime."

Sango remained silent as Miroku came out of the shower and she flicked on the television.

Miroku grabbed the phone and dialed a number, and then held a quick conversation in English.

"Sango, hand me my wallet." She obliged. Miroku looked through it and continued to talk, then, with a note of finality in his voice, hung up.

"Anyone for pizza?" he asked, hanging up the phone. "Cuz I just ordered."

Sango sighed and turned the channel.

"Like we've got a choice now." InuYasha sighed, flipping his way through the paper.

"Well so-rry!" he replied, offended.

Sango rolled her eyes in a tired way and sighed. This was routine. They ate pizza that night, and at the designated time, the two left.

"We'll be back in the morning." Sango said. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep over." Miroku said quickly, inturupting before InuYasha could ask.

"Just try not to get killed." he sighed, and went into his room to show before going to bed.

Sorry it's so short everyone, but it's an update. I might be deleting this story, so tell me if you don't want me to. Love ya huns. Later. Ideas are requested for all stories, as I love to please my fans.


End file.
